Electrical control of fuel injection is versatile and thus advantageous. In general, it allows accomplishment of several important objectives such as excellent control of exhaust emissions; improved engine response; programming of desired torque characteristics of the engine; programming of desired speed regulations; provision for rapid shutdown of engines; and improved fuel economy.
Controlling the amount of fuel injected into an engine has been accomplished in the prior art by a single linearly acting or reciprocating solenoid controlled valve. However, relatively large amounts of electrical energy are required to start and stop a reciprocating mass. Further, rapidly reciprocating masses which start and stop several times per second produce relatively large inertial forces which can cause an undesirable vibration or bounce. Also, it is difficult to satisfactorily lubricate such reciprocating valves and reduce friction since a continuous oil film is difficult to develop when rapidly reciprocating one member within another.
As an improvment, novel apparatus was provided with dual linearly acting or reciprocating valves which are solenoid controlled to move from a first to a second position and which are resiliently urged to return from the second to the first position. This novel apparatus avoided some of the relatively large inertial forces common to single reciprocating valves.
As a further improvement, novel apparatus was provided with a single rotary controlled valve which significantly reduced some of the inertial forces common to reciprocating valves and provided an improvement over the lubrication problems associated with reciprocating valves. The single rotary controlled valve operated in start-stop manner which caused only slight inertial forces.
In view of the above, it would be advantageous to provide a rotary controlled fuel injection apparatus for controlling the amount of fuel injected into an engine which further reduces such inertial forces as an alternative solution to the problems associated with the prior art.